Do you wanna build a snowman?
by Ayice
Summary: Serana and the Female Dragonborn decide to take a break and build a snowman with one another. Cute little oneshot.


Myrena and Serana trekked through the snow, exhaling as they sailed across the cold, fluffy expanse. The day was a peaceful one-the wind stirring only once or twice, the air devoid of snowflakes or flurries, as the sky remained a cool, calm, light blue-grey. It was a peaceful day indeed as the two women walked alongside each other, not one bothersome sound emerging to disturb their tranquil silence.

It was as they were walking, Myrena trudging forward, Serana right beside her, that the words, "Hey Serana, have you ever made a snowman?" escaped Myrena.

The raven haired vampire moved her gaze from the snow flaked trees over to her friend, giving her a strange, quizzical look as she wondered just where that thought had come from. She rose a brow as she answered with a, "Um, no?" sounding a bit confused.

Myrena laughed, finding Serana's confused state adorable. "You're sounding a little unsure, Rana. Are you sure?"

"I-yes, I've never made a snowman." The vampire frowned as she tried to remember something-anything in relation to snowman building. "I actually can't remember doing anything like that."

Her frown grew sharper, then it died away, giving way to a sad, longing, forlorn expression-an expression Myrena was unfortunately well acquainted with from all her travels with Serana. It was the expression the female vampire wore when she realized she still had more of the world to know, that the life she had once lived hadn't been a life at all-that or she couldn't remember parts of it and wasn't too sure if what she did remember was fabrication or lie. It was either one of those three, and Myrena always hated to see such an expression, always frowning when it came for her heart hurt when it did.

"..."

Silence descended-a bit uncomfortable-until Myrena's blue eyes sparked, brightening as she turned toward Serana with a smile. She took a hold of her friend's arms and her smile grew bigger with excitement-the idea that came to mind making her so.

Serana blinked, startled by her Nord friend's sudden movement. The golden glint to Myrena's eyes made her even more confused-and a bit startled. For when Myrena got that look she had an idea bordering on the edge of genius or complete and utter madness. Serana was hoping it was the former.

"I've got the most brilliant idea!"

"Yeah?"

The Dragonborn's eyes sparked again, blues intensifying as she nodded. "Yes! Let's build a snowman! Right here, right now."

For a moment Serana hardly registered Myrena's words. Then she had, suddenly laughing as amusement took hold.

"I-why are you laughing? It's a good suggestion." Myrena frowned, looking childlike with the slight pout to her lips. It only caused Serana to laugh more until she stayed it and smiled, looking at her friend with fondness. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting that." She apologized, smiling more and mentally toying with Myrena's suggestion.

She cleared her throat to prevent another bout of laughter from imagining the two of them-a Volkihar vampire, a daughter of Coldharbour, and legended Dragonborn- playing in the snow as if they were two kids. It wouldn't be the first time they gave into silliness though. Serana found that her life had taken a peculiar, but amusing turn since her saving, and found that life was fun indeed when you had bouts of childishness and gaiety mixed in with extreme adventure. The female vampire had learned this as she explored all of Skyrim with her blonde friend, her young blonde friend who could be so wise, aged and mature one moment and so silly and childlike the next.

Myrena toyed with Serana's apology, narrowing her eyes as if to assess the truthfulness of it and looking away as if realizing she had meant it. "Hmph, I'll believe you this time." She grumbled. "But in all seriousness, let's build a snowman!"

"Okay, okay" Serana agreed, preventing yet another laugh. "We can build a snowman, though I'm not quite sure how you do that."

Myrena grinned now. "Good. Don't worry, I don't mind showing you. Now let's go!" She cheered as she charged.

And with that the two woman got to work building a snowman, smiling and laughing at and with each other as they gathered large piles of snow, rolled them into large balls and piled them together, making the very man they sought to make. Sometime through their snowman construction Myrena had gotten the bright idea to summon Arvak and her Dremora Valkynaz-who she had named Malkolm. Malkolm had only looked slightly irritated, confused and bewildered, opting to watch silently, his typical imposing figure cross armed and leaning against a tree, while Arvak took to the activity with more enthusiasm, looking excited and alert as he clomped and jumped around, moving around the snow and women with mirth and whickers of delight.

"Mmm, what do you think?" Myrena asked once they were done, a hand on her hip as she eyed their creation thoughtfully. The snowman was smiling, small, smooth black pebbles used to craft his smile. He had tree branch arms-courtesy of Malkolm ripping branches from a tree-and flawless diamond eyes. All and all he was a pretty cute creation, standing at about 5 ft.

Serana joined in on the scrutinizing, a hand on her chin. "I think he's fine...but it feels like he's missing something."

All those in attendance stared as if collectively pondering just what was lacking in the adorable snowman.

Suddenly it dawned.

"A nose!" The girls shouted in unison, then Myrena was on the move, scrambling to get her bag. She rummaged through it, grinning and emerging with a carrot with a victorious, "Aha!". She ran back to the snowman and stabbed the nose right on. Then it was back to staring and scrutinizing though this time it was with very large smiles.

"I think-"

"He looks-"

"Perfect!" They agreed simultaneously.

"But hm, I feel like something is missing." Myrena said a moment later. Serana waited, staring as her friend went back to her bag and got from it a long red cloth that was a bit tattered at the edges-a makeshift scarf. She stared even further when Myrena pursed her lips and dug even more, pulling out a chef's hat.

"..." Serana sometimes forgot Myrena was a hoarder, though it was usually books-especially books-, priceless jewels or rare weapons/artifacts she refused to sell. Sometimes she forgot her friend lugged around other, often miscellaneous and useless things too. "I'm not even going to ask why you have that stuff on you."

Myrena uttered a slow laugh, laughter always good on her features, and shrugged. "Sometimes things like this have their merits," she explained, going over to the snowman once more,"especially for moments like these." With that she looped the red cloth around the snowman's neck and plopped the chef's hat onto its head.

Hands on her hips, the Dragonborn stepped back and grinned. "Isn't he just wonderful?" She sucked in a proud breath and mocked a sniffle. "Oh so wonderful," she mocked wiping a tear, "I am so proud." She stepped back to stand beside Serana, laying an arm on her shorter friend's shoulder. "Look at our beautiful creation, Rana. We have truly made a marvel to behold. Our son is so beautiful."

Serana suppressed a laugh, though her lips did twitch. She didn't laugh, feeling as if she had to play along with her friend's antics. "Oh yes," Serana nodded, tone most solemn, "He is too glorious. To behold him is to weep." A silent snicker from Myrena. More lip twitching as Serana struggled not to laugh. "I am proud to have birthed him alongside you."

The female vampire went even further in closing her eyes, clasping her hands and bowing her head, acting as if she was sending off the most serious and reverent prayer and thanks to the 9 Divines, Talos and whatever else there was. Then she was sucking in a breath and wiping fake tears, even sniffling for effect. That's when Myrena burst out laughing and Serana grinned, white fangs showing.

"So what should we name him?" The raven haired female asked once her friend's bout of laughter was done.

"Hmmm..." Myrena sombered and actually looked to be considering it, then she half-grinned and shrugged, "I don't know actually." She gave Serana a side glance, "You can name him since you're his mother."

Serana rose a brow. "Mother?" She pursed her lips, "Who said I would be the mother? Why can't you be the mother?"

"Because!"

"Because isn't really a reason..."

"Because being a mother would suit you, Serana. And you can also be a little motherly at times."

This time Serana snorted and shook her head. "I think you're talking about yourself, Mother Hen."

Now Myrena was blushing and looking away, knowing Serana was right-she could be pretty motherly, but she couldn't help it! The people and things around her just called for her tending, worrying and fussing. It was a natural and instinctual urge she couldn't resist. There were just so many who needed help. And who could blame her if she genuinely wanted to help and produce smiles?

"Whatever. Let's just name him."

"Mirry."

Myrena's gaze snapped to her friend and she rose a brow at the sudden name her friend offered. It was a strange name, but only because Myrena hadn't heard it before. "Mirry?" She repeated slowly with the tilt of her head.

Serana nodded.

"Never really heard that name for a boy before, but whatever makes you happy." Myrena held her hands up in a hopeless gesture while a small smile tugged at Serana's lips. The women shared a warm smile and then looked back to their newly named Mirry, smiles growing.

The two friends regarded their creation, their son, for a few more moments- Arvaak trotting silently to stand between them while Malkolm shook his head at the women and their antics, a half-smile possibly tugging at his lips. There seemed to be a momentary pause in the world as the entire group enjoyed the cool, silent moment given to them, and then there was movement was once more as the women turned and continued their trek through the lands of Skyrim, leaving their smiling snowman.

* * *

**A.N:**_ Haha, this is just some silly story I made when I was bored and replaying "Do you wanna build a snowman" for the hundreth time. It was so cute to imagine a cute little Serana and DB building a snowman. Obviously in the story, they're adult women, but just imagine cute little child Serana and her friend. And Serana or the DB knocking on the door idk. Anyway, I really love Serana and definitely think there needs to be more stories of her! There can never be enough Serana stories-especially of the cute and adorable kind! To me, personally, I think my DB developed quite a good relationship with Serana, to the point that they're like sisters or friends who have known each other for years. This story just served to have some Serana (and Myrena) cuteness, but Serana especially! Also to maybe just give a glimpse of some parts of my F!DB personality. Speaking of which I'm not dead...well I am, but school is ending this Monday and I'll be free and I need to get off my ass, wipe the gargantuan amount of dust on my two existing fics and write, write, write. Also blame _**vecordias**_ for taking up all my time! She's seriously too great. Go read her stories ASAP. She writes so well that I'm in love and so jealous, like pls give me your writing style, hehe. Anywaaaaay, here, have a oldddd random story about two cuties building a snowman. If there's any mistakes asdfgh I'll go back and edit it soon. I hope you like it! If anyone wants any more cute shorts with Serana or my DB say something LOL_


End file.
